Marigold Belle Kreide
Marigold Belle Kreide is a miscellaneous character played by Birdy Leisensig. Stats Basics Voice Backstory Mari’s mom gave birth to her about a year after Magnolia in hopes that she would be the perfect little model that she hoping for in Maggie, and luckily for her, she was. She grew up pampered and well taken care of, having fun bossing people around and teasing her older sister. At age 6 however, her life truly began. Her mother put her into modeling classes at that age and she fell in love with it. She always knew she was beautiful, everyone told her that, but now she felt she could actually but her beauty to good use! She felt uneasy about how Maggie got upset over having to model from time to time, but she encouraged her a little when she felt she needed it (Or so she thought). She actually felt a little uneasy a lot around the house when her mom and her sister were arguing, but she always figured they’d be fine. She vaguely remembers this one beauty pageant she went to one time. She herself had tons of fun, but Maggie… didn’t. She remembered her being really upset, so she cheered her up a little after the event (kinda). While before she had most of the attention, after that incident all of the spotlight was put on her. She got to go to her modeling classes nearly everyday after school, and she was very happy with her arrangement. Things went on like this for a while, occasionally even modeling for real for magazines and stuff. After Maggie left for Beacon, she realized she was becoming an adult soon, so she planned out what she was going to do. She knew Vacuo was where the big city was, and she figured the big city was her best bet for her career. A few months later, she said her goodbyes to her mother and her old place and flew to Vacuo to pursue the dream she was made for and take on the big city, but not before calling her butterfly friend to talk about how everything's been going on. Personality Marigold is the opposite of Magnolia. Maggie hates herself for her body, Mari loves herself because she knows she's beautiful. Magnolia’s thoughtful and quiet, Marigold’s naive and loud. If you ask Maggie on a date, she’ll turn you down because she thinks she’s not good enough for you, ask Mari on a date, and she’ll laugh in your face, tell you straight your physical shortcomings and walk off do whatever she was going to do since she thoroughly believes your out of her league. She’s loud, pushy, self-absorbed, rash, and chances are, better looking than you. Resume Occupation Minor modeling jobs here and there. Education Attending private schools all her life, with modeling classes after school. Combat Weapon She has pepper spray in her purse, does that count? Semblance Marigold can use her aura to manipulate air to do things like change the direction of the wind, blow small gusts of wind,manipulate the air around something to draw things to her, walk on air, etc. However, her semblance is still unknown to herself. Future Outlook Character Development Learn to be more considerate to others feelings, and come to come to understand and be a better sister to Magnolia. Intended Career Modeling job in Vacuo Goals Continue to exercise her career in modeling and be successful doing it. Other Notes Theme Gallery Category:Characters